


A kiss is a kiss is a kiss.

by Icie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles based off kiss prompts.</p><p>Latest prompts:</p><ul>
  <li>Kuroo/Kenma - seductive kiss</li>
</ul>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss is a kiss is a kiss.

"Kenma."

Kenma doesn't move. He sees no reason to when he's comfortable as he is, and if Kuroo has something to say then his ears will work just fine without moving an inch from under the covers.

Kuroo's chin makes the mattress dip behind his head, and Kenma curls up tighter, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Kenma," Kuroo says again, this time drawing his name out so that the hard to detect smugness of the previous time rings through clearly.

Kenma mumbles something that he doesn't bother to pretend is a word. He was almost going for _go away_ or don't you have something better to do but really it doesn't matter since Kuroo will ignore him anyway.

"You know what day it is?" Kuroo asks, placing one foot and then the other on his bed so that he can fold his arms up on Kenma's level of the bunk.

Kenma can picture his grin and has no desire to see it.

He mumbles, "No," into his pillow anyway.

Kuroo reaches over and tugs Kenma's shoulder back, so his still-very-shut eyes are pointed at the ceiling.

"It's Valentine's day," Kuroo says and Kenma cracks one eye open to see that Kuroo is dangling something over his head.

He blinks and squints, trying to work out what it is.

"You're giving me chocolate?" he says once his eyes can focus on the little chocolate drop suspended over him.

"Yep, lots of it." Kenma was right: Kuroo is grinning, and it is annoying.

Not wanting to let chocolate go to waste when it's so close, Kenma takes it, extracting his other hand from under the blankets and unwrapping it. He pops it into his mouth. His eyes widen as Kuroo's lips cover his own. Kuroo stays there for long seconds as Kenma's mouth waters from the chocolate inside it and it begins to soften, letting the taste bloom throughout his mouth.

Eventually, Kuroo pulls back, his grin a little smaller than before. "That was a k-"

"A kiss," Kenma finishes for him, squeezing his eyes shut. He takes a moment to roll the diminishing chocolate around his mouth and swallows. "You're terrible at seduction, Kuro."


End file.
